Just Be Friends
by ChuChuMarshmallow
Summary: Wally surely hated his guts by now, right?   -ONESHOT; based off of the series of events at the YJ Twitter. I couldn't help myself.-


A/N: After reading the YJ twitter yesterday, I just couldn't help it. For those of you who keep up with it, this _is_ based on it, but I didn't blatantly copy the events. I made a twist on the development from yesterday, just because it happened like that in my head. For those of you who don't know anything about YJ twitter: it's awesooome! *hearts forever*

Anywho, read and review!

* * *

He was starting to hate the sound of rain. Starting to hate the look, the feel, and the taste of it as he sat on the edge of one of Gotham's many skyscrapers. The lights were all blurred around him, and he blamed that on the rain, not the tears, as he tried futilely to wipe at his eyes.

That trademark costume of his had long been abandoned, and all forms of communication were silenced, save for the one that Batman used for emergencies. Even though his body was absolutely drenched and he was shivering involuntarily, he didn't move. He stared blankly out into the distance.

Wally surely hated his guts by now, right?

The Valentine's card that had been gifted to him sat, safe, in his room on his dresser. The content of their latest confrontation burned vividly in his mind. Wally ran away, GPS failed him and led him to the boy's cellphone. Throwing the misleading object against the wall had been a great vent for anger. Guilt attacked him immediately, and he silently promised to replace the phone. Or perhaps give him a better one.

Dick inhaled deeply, letting it out in a slow, soothing manner. There were only a few places where Wally could be, and although he was almost positive that he wasn't in danger, the swell of worry in his stomach did nothing but grow when he received news that no one knew where his best friend was.

Or, ex-best friend.

He buried his heads in his hands, clenching at his hair with his fingertips. Dick didn't, hadn't want to hurt him but how could he possibly explain to him that the whole situation in general was just... awkward for him. It wasn't his area of expertise, he had no idea how to deal with that kind of thing, and the last thing he wanted to do was rant to Batman or Alfred or any of his other friends about everything and ask for advice. It'd just be considered betrayal, and he was already being held accounted for that.

A heavy sigh slipped through his lips and he stood. Without any sort of energy, he pulled out his cellphone. As soon as it buzzed to life, a phone call rang through. It was Barry.

"Hello?"

"How fast can you get to Central City? I need you to be here right now."

:-:-:

The ride had been the fastest he ever recalled driving. He almost landed in quite a few crashes thanks to the slippery conditions on the road, but thankfully his motorcycle had great tires and breaks installed on it. It only took him twenty-three minutes to reach the house that he had been called to. It took an extra five to steel his nerves the best he possibly could, and two to reply to the message on his phone.

_I'm here._

Dick had already assumed that the level of awkwardness between them would be sky high before he arrived, but he hadn't thought it'd be so suffocating. All Wally kept doing was apologizing. Sorry, sorry, sorry... over and over and over. He reached his boiling point.

Leaning forward swiftly, he caught Wally off guard and brought his lips to his in a cautiously gentle manner. He wasn't sure of what he was doing, wasn't sure if it was right, but the slight trembling of his arms as they held the older boy in place was soon calmed by the warmth that was returned to him in the form of a loose hug. It felt nice, being lightly pressed against his best friend's body despite the wet clothes sticking to his own, but... still, he was just... just his best friend.

The feelings weren't natural for him. He could only assume it was what Wally wanted, could only assume that the contact would douse the hate and that they could continue on being best friends, the friends they always had been. With his eyes screwed shut and his quivers returning, he tried to fill his thoughts with everything except what he was doing.

Then the warmth was gone and he opened his eyes, confused yet silently grateful for the seperation. His gaze met with the redhead's, and he could tell something was wrong.

"Wha... What is it?"

Wally adopted a frown, then sighed softly. The thoughtful expression melted into a more sad, more serious looking one.

"Did I do something wrong?" Dick asked, hoping that he masked his apprehension as perfect as he wished.

"You... don't do this, Dick." Wally murmured, avoiding eye contact by staring at his feet.

"Don't do wha-"

"You know what you're doing. This isn't... this isn't you, man." The mixed emotions held in Wally's eyes caused his chest to tighten painfully. "You're forcing this."

Of all the times for him to be observant, Dick believed that Wally had chose the worst. Defiantly, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked another way, adopting a fake tone to his voice.

"Well if you're not interested then, we don't have to do anything. We can just stay friends."

Dick could see the reaction out of his peripheral, and although the boy's face fell at first, it seemed to bounce back just as fast in realization.

"Yeah. Yeah friends... sounds good. Awesome, even."

And with that Dick offered a small, apologetic smile that said everything that he couldn't. Wally wasn't his best friend without reason; he easily caught on and offered one of his own.

"Let's get you into something warm. Bats is already going to kill me, I'll be dead five times over if he finds out I let you get a cold."

Dick rubbed at his nose, following Wally as he lead him to his room. "Sorry dude, but I might already have one."

Wally groaned, and then went on to constantly apologize for the mess that was his room. He was saying other things too, but Dick didn't pay attention, instead watching blankly as the older boy pulled various articles of clothing from a pile, sniffing some, shying away from others. A content smile found his lips. He was fine, just like this. Just like how they used to be, before the whole mess and the misunderstandings and stupid reactions.

He was fine just being friends again.


End file.
